The lives we live
by WindMistress70
Summary: what if Oliver had met Mia before the others? how would things be different? begins before Justice Bart/Mia and Oliver/Chloe
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Smallville or I would be really rich which I'm not**

Prologue

Oliver watched the young girl fight a man twice her size.

She was tiny at what he would guess to be 5'4" her brown hair was tied in a tight hair bobble, she was very slight but strong, and she knew how to fight. He had been doing his research on her. Her name was Mia and she was 15, he knew she was homeless and he also knew that she would soon be turning to prostitution but he couldn't let that happen. That was why he was here to offer the chance to change her future, to be the apprentice to the green arrow.

She finished by smashing her foot into the guys neck, knocking him unconscious. The crowd roared as she walked from the ring.

Oliver waited outside the back entrance for her to come out.

It didn't take long after he got there for her to come.

"What do you want?" she asked as soon as she saw him

"I want to help you Mia, I'm Oliver Queen" he said

She looked surprised by that answer but her eyes soon went hard again.

"No you don't why don't you just go home and leave me alone" she said walking off.

"Just give me a chance to explain, why don't you let me buy you a cup of coffee" he said running after her.

She hesitated "Fine but just one cup of coffee and then you leave me alone okay"

"If that's what you still want"

They walked in silence until they came to a quiet but nice little coffee shop on the corner.

"Will this do" he asked her

"Whatever" she said walking in

Sitting down Oliver ordered a drink for both of them, they stayed silent until the coffee came and Mia immediately picked it up and took a long deep drink from it.

Oliver waited for her to be finished, watching her in amusement.

She ignored him seeming not to care that he was staring at her.

"Okay," she said finished with her caffeine fix "explain to me what it is you want and how you know me" she said leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms watching him.

"Well if you insist. I want to make sure that you don't end up staying on the streets for the rest of your life Mia I want you to know that you don't have to resort to something you don't want to do. I want to offer you the chance to start a new life. As to knowing you I always make sure I know everything there is too know about people I plan to live with" he said smiling brightly at her, making her both uncomfortable and safe, a very strange combination

Mia stayed quiet "Why would you want to do that" she said softly

"Because I want to save you from the life you know you're going to end up living. I've seen you fight I want to train you" he said

Another minute passed as she thought about it.

"Okay I'll go with you" she said. "But only on one condition" he nodded "I want to be able to leave whenever I want" she said

"I would never force you to stay if you didn't want to" he said looking at her sincerely

"Okay then"

"Fantastic, let's go home then" he said standing up and leading her out of the coffee shop into her new life...

**A/N: I know that the prologue is kind of short but I promise it gets better and the chapters will be longer**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Smallville but we can all dream**

Chapter 1

4 months later...

"Come on, you can do better than that" Oliver said taunting Mia, as she hit the floor for the 7th time in an hour.

"Oliver I have been up for 24 hours, you have to give me a break it's not surprising that I can't fight" she said getting back into fighting position.

Oliver waved his hand at her "relax were done for today, your right I've been a bit hard on you. Why don't you go and get some rest tonight... I'm taking you on patrol with me" he said dramatically

"WHAT, AHHHH that's amazing thank you I'll go to sleep now" she said to excited to care about anything else at the moment

"Wait," she froze outside her door hand pressed down on the handle "Set your alarm for 9 o'clock we set out at half past make sure your rested trust me you will need it" she nodded moving into her room.

The room was yellow and black her favourite colours and the colours of her costume which she would finally be able to wear. It consisted of a black leather hoodie much like the one the green arrow wore except with yellow instead of black lining it. She wore black skinny jeans and Yellow converse on the bottom. She had also been given a yellow version of Oliver's glasses blacked out, and a yellow and black communicator.

Mia fell onto the bed so exhausted from training she almost forgot to set her alarm, setting it she soon fell into a deep sleep looking forward to her first mission.

Hearing the ring of her alarm, she groaned reaching out; she accidently smashed it on the floor.

"Damn" she sighed getting out of bed stretching out her aching limbs. Her conversation with Oliver came back to her, grinning she ran over to her wall, pushing a secret button a door swung open to reveal her costume.

Quickly putting it on and picking the right weapons to use, she met Oliver at the door, grinning widely at him.

"Ready to go" he asked

"Do you really have to ask?" she retorted.

Oliver just opened the door stepping into a private elevator and pushing the button to a basement he had added, the ride was short before the doors opened to reveal 2 motorbikes one green and black and the other yellow and black.

"No way, you got me my own bike" Mia shouted leaping towards it.

"Well you weren't riding on the back of mine, but if you want to walk I can take it back now"

She rolled her eyes "Whatever Ollie let's just get going"

"Fine by me" the both got on, securing their helmets, Mia waited for Oliver to go first, following after him as he led her through the city.

Stopping at the bad part of town they dismounted their bikes and stood.

"Right Mia you take the left side of the roof and I will take the right side" Oliver said acting like this was some sort of version of mission impossible. "And whatever you do, be careful" he pressed to the impulsive girl.

Mia rolled her eyes, "Stop worrying, I'm going to be just fine" she laughed jumping up onto the roof as Oliver sighed below her.

Everything had been pretty quiet for the last hour, there had only been one attempted mugging and Mia had put a stop to that pretty swiftly, sending the wimpy man running.

As she hopped to the next rooftop a commotion below caught her attention. Peering over the edge she soon found the cause, a small restaurant, which looked like a bomb had gone off inside. There were men in suits surrounding a boy dressed in red, confused she looked closer, the kid was holding a tall stack of plates almost hidden off to the side, the kid arrogantly raised a hand and bowed very theatrically to the men, and then he was gone.

Mia blinked staring at the spot the boy vanished from.

Raising a hand to her hood she pushed it up to cover her face.

"Oliver I want you to find me later, I think I just saw one of those people with powers I'm going to find him" speaking quickly into the headset she moved along the buildings, she switched it of before he could tell her what a bad idea this was.

.It didn't take her long to find him, stood casually leaning against a wall wolfing down all the food next to him.

Keeping the disgusted look from her face she lowered herself quietly down to the floor not far away from the boy.

She moved closer until she was standing next to him, his attention so focused on the floor he didn't notice her.

"So, helping yourself to a free meal I see," Mia said loudly when he jumped dropping the stolen food in shock. "Oops my bad didn't mean to surprise you mockingly grinning.

The boy turned to face her, for the first time she got a good look at his face. He was taller than her about 5'10", he was lean and look about 16. His brown hair fell into his face curling at the ends; his brown eyes ran over her, mischievous sparkle playing in them.

"Not a problem señorita, if I'd known you'd be here I would have saved you some" he said turning so he was resting his side against the wall.

"I always thought stolen food had a bit of a bitter aftertaste" she retaliated.

The effect was immediate; his smile dropped glinting eyes replaced with sorrow and sadness. For a moment his childish smile faded and was replaced by a harder frown.

"Thanks for the chat but I really must he going" he said turning.

"I know what you are" she shouted after him, making him freeze "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life steeling for food, or do you want to work with me and have as much as you want. You could do something really important with your life"

"I'm not really a team player" he said over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Alright I don't own smallville but it seems i have to say it each time so yup, still not rich, what a shame**

Chapter 2

"How about if I told you someone might come along and rip you to shreds looking for a reason for your powers, and how to steal them for himself, that incentive enough for you" he stopped turning his head to the side so he could see her

"I'm listening" he told her

"I can't tell you here, anyone could be listening I don't exactly want it to become public knowledge, just come back with me and I'll fill you in, help us on our missions. I'm not saying you have to stay forever, but it's a good life" Mia said, for some reason she could see something good in him despite the fact she'd just seen him rob a place, she really wanted to help him, 'man Ollie must really be rubbing off on me'

"You've just seen me steal food, what makes you think I won't just steal your money and then leave, and trust me I would be gone before you could blink" he had turned to face her fully now and the grin stretched itself back across his face

Mia grinned back at him "You know not so long ago I was just like you, everyone has a saviour, all they need is a reason to live, I found mine with the help of a friend, all I want to do is help you with that" She told him

"It wouldn't hurt I suppose, but don't expect me to stay Senorita" his grin was back full pelt again.

She smiled at him, "I'm Mia by the way" she said extending her hand to him.

"Bart Allen" he responded dropping his lips to her hand and kissing the knuckles gently keeping firm eye contact the whole time, "The pleasures all mine"

"I'm sure it is" came the distorted voice of Oliver to the side of them, a sound which made them both jump and turn in his direction. To which he stepped out of the shadows causing Mia to relax.

"Ollie, you scared the crap out of me, what were you thinking" she asked placing her hand on her hip and glaring at him.

He smirked "Nothing but I see you've been making friends" he gestured to Bart who was looking between the two with a puzzled expression "were you planning on telling me or just bringing him home" he questioned.

"Look Oliver I just think that he is a good person, I'm right about this I can promise you that" she firmly responded

"I never said you were making the wrong decision Mia I just wondered if you were planning on telling me first." He said turning off the voice distorter speaking to her in his regular voice.

"So he can come" she looked hopeful, she was already doing the right thing and it was only her first night out, maybe this guy could even help them with the 33.1 problem, Ollie said they were building a team, maybe this was who it started with.

"He can" he said "We should get back now anyway, you coming kid," he addressed Bart for the first time, he nodded sure of something for the first time in a long time, he wanted to learn more about this, maybe even help a bit.

They all headed in silence back to the bikes, if a little slow for Bart's taste it was a nice walk, although he had yet to see Mia's face he got the feeling there would be more benefits to joining these people than simply helping out his kind, not to mention the food.

Following the two on the bikes he was kind of annoyed that the green been wouldn't let him ride on the back off Mia's bike, she had offered but the look he had been sent was warning enough, even through the darkened glasses. 'no touching the girl' it didn't seem that they were together he was too old for her even if he wasn't that old she didn't look much older than him and he was only coming up 17.

They came to a fancy block of apartments; the two of them sped through a secret door to the side of the building blending into the wall setting behind it. He followed the two of them in, crossing the room they entered the elevator, Oliver pressed the Penthouse button, Bart raised his eyebrows in surprise, just who were these people.

The doors slid open revealing a comfy home which did not look cheap.

He made a bee line for the kitchen not bothered about the invitation, "So you guys must be pretty loaded then" he asked from the fridge head practically stuck right in there trying to decide what to eat first.

"You could say that" Mia's voice said from behind him.

He glanced back then did a double take, she had removed the leather jacket and glasses, leaving her in a tight fitting yellow t-shirt, and he could see the pretty face which lay beneath the shadows.

"Well, don't we clean up nicely," he smirked at her withdrawing himself from the fridge and turning to face her standing to his full height inches above her own small form, something that living with Oliver had made her used to.

He looked over her again, she was much smaller than him a good 6 inches, she was thin and toned, probably from training if she spent her time out fighting crime, he had been right about her age, she did look to be younger than himself by maybe a year or two, she had a very pretty face, big brown eyes and brown hair to match falling just above her waist, now released from its previously constricting bonds.

She smirked right back "Just remember who gave you a chance and who can kick you out. Come on Oliver wants to talk to you" she said turning and walking back to the living room.

He followed after shaking his head at the enigma that he was sure this girl was. Upon entering he was the 'Oliver' man turned away from him.

Turning around when he heard the two of them entering, Oliver looked at Mia who was slightly flushed in the face but doing well to hide it. 'Great now i'm going to have two hormonal teenagers in the house with nothing to do, this is not going to end well' he thought but pressed on.

"I have a proposition for you Bart" he said and seeing that he had the teen's attention he pressed on "Mia and I need to put together a team to stop something that is going on, there is a place, a project called 33.1, a man is creating an army using meta-humans powers to make the army as strong as possible. We would love to do it on our own but I don't think that the two of us would be able to, so were making a team, before I tell you any more are you in or out, you would be paid well and you would never have to steal anything again it's your choice." He said abruptly

"Sure why not, I got nothing better to do maybe I would get into this hole saving people thing, I got a friend once who tried to convince me to help people, guess he would be so happy if he saw me now" he leaned back on the sofa smiling away without a care in the world.

"Great, so I guess we should all introduce ourselves shouldn't we, by the way you can stay here in one of the guest rooms, Bart Allen am I right?" he questioned remembering the name he had introduced himself with to Mia, Bart nodded. "I'm Oliver Queen, and this is Mia Dearden"

Bart sat up "as in the Oliver Queen" he questioned suspiciously

"The one and only" the blond responded

"Who would think that the pampered prince of Star City would be going around dressed in tights at night" he laughed remembering the headlines on the tabloids he had seen in the shops.

Mia laughed at his comment.

"Hey let's get one thing straight, they are not tights they are trousers," at his response Mia snorted for she had said the same thing when she had found out about the Green Arrow as well and he had used almost exactly the same response "Don't even say it Mia" he threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she laughed

"Very funny Mia you can explain the rest to him, i'm heading to bed, I have a board meeting early tomorrow, I really have to talk to those miserable sods about arranging these meetings so early in the morning" he could still be heard muttering to himself as he entered the bedroom.

Mia turned her attention back to Bart who was sitting opposite her on the other sofa, when no noise could be heard from Oliver, Bart moved, one second he was on the other side of the room the next he was sitting very casually very close to her.

"That's going to take some getting used to" she told him to which he just grinned.

Turning on the sofa to face him she crossed her legs in front of her putting a little distance between them.

"So what do you want to know?" she questioned

He shrugged "How did you get involved with all this then" he asked turning to face her sitting in the identical position to her stupid grin still plastered to his handsome face.

'Not handsome' she scolded herself 'he's not ugly but I wouldn't call him handsome maybe a little cute though'

"Oliver recruited me you could say" she began to explain "he found me in a fight club living on the streets so be brought me here before I could become any deeper into the things they do on the streets," she hinted hoping he got the message without her having to say it, from the look on his face he seemed to have "anyway, he offered me a new life with a purpose and I took it. It was only after that I found out about the whole hero thing and I joined him, he trained me, well I should say is training me, so that's my story" she finished.

"If you say so," knowing there was more to the story than she was letting on "What about this whole 33.1 thing?"

"Okay so this guy Lex Luthor."

"Wait you mean like the bald Lex Luthor, ugly, really rich" he questioned sitting up straighter suddenly more interested than before.

"Yes, you heard of him" she wondered

"I stole from him once, nearly had me killed to, I knew that guy would turn out to be trouble" he spat "He's really testing on people like me" he asked more softly

"Yes he is, that's why we want to stop him, the facilities are everywhere, and he's making more all the time, hunting down people with powers and capturing them, we don't have enough people or Intel to do anything about it yet but we will soon too I hope" she hoped that gave him slight comfort.

"I think the both of us should go to bed, we can talk more tomorrow, It's been a long day, your bedroom's next to mine" she motioned for him to follow her. Stopping outside of his door, he looked down at her.

"Well night" she said awkwardly patting his arm then turning to go to her own room.

Smiling he entered his new room, 'Yep defiantly more perks than the food' he thought.

**A/N: thank's for reading, I hope the next chapter comes a bit quicker but no promises i'm a terrible procrastinator until next time :)**

**Please read and review**


End file.
